


Victor's Rights

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Merfolk AU [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brudick are in their temp breakup phase where Dick goes off to the 'haven, Dick and Slade are very physically compatible if nothing else, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Merfolk AU, No cheating, No editing we die like mne, Strength Kink, Symbolic Violence, Trouble In Paradise, another prequel, background/discussed Brudick, blood-play ish, but theme has some suggested dub con elements, merfolk culture, mermaid au, mostly Dick has a fun time having rough violent sex, not dub con, violence kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Dick tried not to sulk about Bruce always being ever so careful with him. The savageness of traditional Mer mating couldn’t really be as wonderful as his instincts kept insisting.Right?





	Victor's Rights

**Author's Note:**

> It's MerMay again! So of course I had to add to this au.
> 
> I've had this one in my notes since 'Unforgivable' when Slade muses about playing around with Dick in the past.

Bruce was stupid.

A stupid, dumb, self-absorbed asshole. Dick was done with this nonsense. He was out. Bruce just didn’t _get_ it. Dick might have grown up around humans, but he was still a Mer. He still had needs and desires that didn’t fit within Bruce’s rigid lines.

So they’d broken it off. Again. Dick was working from Bludhaven docks tonight since the city got more costal trafficking than Gotham’s bay. Still, Dick knew it was only a matter of time before he came sulking back to the caves beneath Wayne Manor.

Unfortunately, Bruce probably knew it too, which is why they were likely at an impasse.

Dick wanted hatchlings, but Bruce always freaked out at the possibility. Dick wanted rougher sex, but Bruce was always worried about hurting him even when Dick assured him that he liked it. Dick wanted mating marks, and Bruce said absolutely not.

It was _frustrating_.

So instead, Dick spent his energy sinking shipments of nasty weapons into the bottom of the harbor.

The sinking of boats wasn’t all that difficult, but doing it in such a way that didn’t end up pouring toxic chemicals into the already polluted water? That was tricky. As was making sure all the humans got safely to lifeboats.

They screamed and tried to shoot him when they saw him, but Dick just rolled his eyes and tossed them bodily to safety before diving down again. The harbor wasn’t that deep, but he did his best. There would have to be some serious cleanup later when things were less lethal.

Just another day.

At least until a small torpedo whizzed right passed his head in the water. Hmm, someone was expecting a Mer attack. He supposed he hadn’t been particularly inconspicuous lately. He cautiously surfaced under the cover of one of the docks and scanned the remaining people. His gaze caught on a familiar looking black and orange mask.

Deathstroke, aka Slade Wilson. Who was loading another torpedo and staring right at Dick.

Damn.

He dove back under the water just in time, feeling wood shatter above him. Dick had never had to fight Deathstroke personally since the mercenary worked mostly on land, but Bruce had showed him enough cases that he was familiar with his reputation. If he had been hired to guard the shipment, Dick’s night had just gotten a whole lot more difficult.

He fingered his communicator for movement debating if he should call in backup before deciding that Bruce could suck it.

“Lovely night for picnic, but you don’t quite seem in the right mood for it,” Dick called out cheerfully as he surfaced and threw a blade at the mercenary. Usually criminals were deeply unsettled when he spoke- when he showed that he was not just some mindless beast- but this one just seemed amused as he blocked Dick’s attack.

“On the contrary, the night is just getting started,” Slade rumbled back. Dick mused in passing that he rather liked really deep voiced humans. Especially when they got all growly. He wasn’t sure if he should blame Bruce or his Mer instincts.

“So you _do_ want a picnic? I gotta say I’m a terrible cook,” Dick said with a grin as he flipped back away from another attack. And alright, this flip was a little more showy than necessary, but it had been a while since he’d had a fun opponent.

“A shame,” said Slade reloading, “I was thinking we could have roasted fish.”

“Not from this harbor I hope: they’re all ugly and gross,” Dick said in mock concern, “except for yours truly of course.”

“Indeed,” Slade agreed and when Dick dodged the next blast it took out a few docked boats near by. Dick really had to get the thing away from him.

“I guess we’ll have to rain-check then,” Dick said flipping in close enough to knock the weapon aside and also lightly crack against that mask.

“Perhaps,” Slade said rolling his shoulders and shaking off the blow, “we should go dancing instead.”

Dick recoiled slightly; No ordinary human would be able to withstand a glancing blow from a Mer, even with Dick holding back so much.

“Pass,” he recovered himself, “It’s not so much that I have two left feet as no feet as all.”

“Oh I think you’re doing just fine, pretty little fish,” the orange and black mask fell apart to reveal white hair and a savage smile.

Dick couldn’t help the sudden pang of _interest_ that ran through him.

He didn’t have much of a chance to process that because Slade was raising a new gun and Dick had to turn tail _fast._ He’d been shot at plenty of times, but this was different. There was an instinct there behind each round as his opponent learned his movements and got better and better at anticipating his location. Even if he hadn’t read Bruce’s files on Deathstroke, Dick would have known in his bones that this was a hunter.

He was being _hunted_. He was actually having to swim for his life. Dick was used to being on the offensive. He’d never been at a disadvantage in the water with a human before. His heart was beating fast, and Dick couldn’t lie to himself that it was just exertion.

This was getting out of hand. The shipment was already at the bottom of the harbor, Dick should just go. He couldn’t beat someone like Slade without land support, so Dick should just _go_.

He really didn’t want to.

A bullet grazed Dick’s shoulder making him grunt and dive a little deeper. He could taste his own blood in the water and it made him feel a little wild. Dick panted and tried to calm himself slightly. There were no more bullets coming from above and Dick wondered if Slade had decided that he was done.

That would be disappointing even if it was perfectly reasonable.

Then the next wave was bringing the taste of someone else’s blood in the water. Close. Dick new he had cut Slade when he’d hit him; he was in the water with him somewhere.

Dick spun around peering in the murky water. Normally Dick’s superior eyesight would have him at an advantage, but the gunfire had stirred up a ton of sediment in the water and it was difficult to see anything. He wondered if that had been Slade’s plan all along.

Dick dropped low into the mud where the water was murkiest and cautiously tried to scope out his surroundings. He didn’t like being against the ground where he could get pinned, but at least this way he was minimizing the directions his attack could come from. His fins flared and twitched at his side, trying to detect any changes in current around him.

Something glinted in his peripheral vision and Dick threw himself out of the way.

A harpoon stuck out of the ground, pronged and cruel looking, with a chain attached meant to drag back whatever it caught. Dick knew the weapon had been the downfall of more than one Mer. In a city like Bludhaven, that used to be a whaling town, they were still common enough. But no matter how much Dick enjoyed a little pain, he was not putting up with that kind of injury from someone other than a mate.

Dick bared his teeth as another harpoon came shooting past him. Slade could obviously see him despite the dust (he was probably using some kind of thermal imaging) so there wasn’t much use in hiding. He knew the general direction Slade was based on the shots so all he would need to do is get in one hit. Super-soldier or not, if Dick got a direct hit it would stun him and give Dick plenty of time to get away. Thrusting out with his tail, Dick sent the dirt around him swirling away. The water cleared slightly to reveal a murky figure raising his weapon-

Dick jerked out of the way… right into a mer-snare.

He made the mistake of trying to pull away, only to get himself even more tangled. Dick saw Slade kick towards the surface and felt the cords around him tighten and start to drag him upwards. Carefully, Dick took deep breaths and thought back to what Bruce had taught him about mer-snares. They were somewhere between a net and a web, where every movement would draw the cords tighter.

Bruce had worked with Dick tirelessly until he could successfully get out of pretty much any snare. He could definitely get out of this one, but it would be tricky with Slade watching. The key was relaxing and slow careful movements that went against most of his Mer nature.

Dick winced as his body was brought out of the water and the sudden increase of weight had the snare tightening all around him.

“You’ve given me a lot of trouble tonight, little fish.” Slade drawled, white hair wet and tussled, as Dick was deposited into one of freezer chests meant for storing fish. It wasn’t on, but Dick still wrinkled his nose at the smell of death in the gross water left in it, “My employer is going to be most displeased.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be working with such assholes then,” Dick chirped back as he carefully began shifting and flexing to loosen the snare on his arms.

All at once Dick was slammed into the bottom of the box, breath knocked out of him, with Slade’s hand around his throat.

“You’re lucky my contract _technically_ ended as soon as the weapons changed hands or I would _not_ be in such a playful mood,” Slade lifted his head back up out of the shallow water to murmur. Dick tried to shift in his hold and couldn’t even budge. Super-human strength indeed! Dick had never met a human the could hold him down by brute force alone, “As it is, it doesn’t look terribly good for my reputation that I was on board and the ship still went down.”

“I… guess it… sucks to be you…” Dick wheezed out breathily.

“Mmm, _you’re_ certainly enjoying yourself,” Slade noted, his free hand trailing down to where Dick was half hard and peaking out of the slit between his scales. He shivered as Slade’s fingers brushed against him.

“Shut up,” he blushed. So he was a Mer that got a little excited when facing a particularly dangerous opponent. That was pretty much every Mer in existence. Dick had kinda been hoping Slade wouldn’t comment. But it looked like he was a bastard after all.

“Maybe I should get to enjoy myself too,” Slade hummed, “What is it you Mer call this? Victor’s Rights?”

Dick felt himself get instantly harder and held back a little moan at the thought. He was supposed to be finishing detangling himself from the snare- which he was!- but the thought of that super strength holding him down and taking whatever he liked…

“Do you want it?” asked Slade, thumb stroking the outside of his slit.

He wasn’t supposed to-

“Oh god, yes, please…” Dick breathed instead.

“Good boy,” Slade murmured and pushed in deeply with two fingers.

Dick gasped and tried to arch into it, but Slade was still holding him down firmly in the shallow water. His hands were free of the snare, but he couldn’t focus on getting his tail free while Slade was touching him like that. Bruce always took his time, coaxing Dick higher and higher drawing out his pleasure until Dick didn’t think he could take it anymore, until Bruce was satisfied that he was ready.

“Oh, god, that feels…” Dick groaned, tossing his head as Slade pulled his fingers back out to stroke his cock with a firm grip that bordered on painful. It was perfect.

“You’re a fucking sight, kid,” Slade grunted making quick work of his own pants, “Your kind doesn’t like much prep, right?”

“Get _in_ me already,” Dick snarled, sharp teeth flashing.

“Understood,” chuckled Slade settling over him. Dick was about to make a snappy comment about Slade’s age and him taking forever, but then he was thrusting in _hard_ and Dick could only shriek.

It probably should have hurt, but Dick’s kind was _made_ for this kind of rough coupling. His whole body felt like it had been set alight. He’d never let a Mer take victor’s rights over him and the only human Dick had found skilled enough to beat him was Bruce who wasn’t into that. This felt amazing, this felt _right._

For the first time, Dick felt completely like a Mer. There was a wild violence in his blood that made Dick snarl from deep in his chest and claw at Slade’s chest with each thrust. The enforced armor tore like paper under his hands and Dick raked his nails over skin leaving deep scratches in his wake.

Slade just grunted and adjusted his position to fuck Dick harder. The scent of fresh blood was making Dick loose what little clarity he had. He stroked his hands up to touch his marks but they were already closing up. Dick bared his teeth and snarled in frustration.

He tried to arch up and bite but Slade caught him by the throat again and forced him back down into the water.

“None of that,” Slade laughed a little breathlessly, “Even I don’t feel like growing back an arm tonight, so keep your teeth to yourself.”

Dick just snarled back, human speech beyond him at this point. He wanted to bite, he wanted a mark that Slade couldn’t just erase like it was any another, he wanted to taste of blood on his tongue as he was fucked. He couldn’t do any of that, so he snapped his hips up into Slade’s next thrust nearly dislodging him.

“Stay,” Slade glowered.

Dick responded by clawing at his back chest again, while clenching rhythmically around the cock inside him. If Slade wanted obedience, he’d have to take it. Traditionally, after the fight was done Dick was supposed to submit to the victor. But tradition could suck his cock; Dick wanted more.

“Brat,” muttered Slade, grabbing Dick by the hair and pulling him enough out of the water that he could bite his shoulder hard.

That would leave a scar.

All at once Dick felt settled in his skin. He went lax in Slade’s hold and crooned happily as the other sped up his thrusts, selfishly chasing after his release. When the mercenary came, it felt much too soon. Dick whined and tried to pump his hips only to be stilled by Slade’s grip. He felt so close, he just needed a little more.

“That was fun, little fish,” grinned Slade pulling away, “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“Slade…” Dick managed to growl showing his teeth, the words feeling clumsy in his mouth.

“It’s Victor’s Rights, little fish,” Slade teased, “You take what I give you. Maybe next time you should win.”

There would be no next time, Dick was going to kill him. Bruce’s rules be damned.

“I thought about selling you, but I figured you’d be too much trouble for whatever cost you could bring in,” Slade told him, “And besides, I think the only one I could tolerate owning you is me.”

“I am no one's pet,” Dick growled back. Even at the circus they’d treated them more as employees than pets.

“No,” agreed Slade, giving him a last appreciative look, “and it suits you. For now.”

Slade disappeared into the night and Dick finished detangling himself from the snare. It was a little difficult because he was still so hard and bit groggy from coming off the high of being so savagely taken. Still, as good as it was, Dick figured he liked victor’s rights a bit more in theory than in practice.

That had been incredibly intense sex. He’d never had his Mer instincts overwhelm him like that. But it still wasn’t the best sex he’d ever had. Bruce wasn’t as rough as Dick wanted him to be, but he was still the most attentive lover Dick had ever had. And there was an emotional intimacy there that would probably never be possible with someone like Slade.

Sighing, Dick hoisted himself out of the container and flopped back into the water. Bruce was difficult, but he was still the one Dick wanted as a mate at the end of the day.

Perhaps he could convince him to negotiate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I'll get another story for this au before the month is out, but we'll see.


End file.
